A scroll compressor is a certain type of compressor that is used to compress refrigerant for such applications as refrigeration, air conditioning, industrial cooling and freezer applications, and/or other applications where compressed fluid may be used. Such prior scroll compressors are known, for example, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,530 to Hasemann; U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,551, to Kammhoff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,070 to Kammhoff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,046 to Kammhoff et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,877, to Beagle et al., all of which are assigned to a Bitzer entity closely related to the present assignee. As the present disclosure pertains to improvements that can be implemented in these or other scroll compressor designs, the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,398,530, 7,112,046, 6,814,551, 7,997,877 and 6,960,070 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Additionally, particular embodiments of scroll compressors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,211 to Wallis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,292 to Wallis et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,084 to Wallis et al., the teachings and disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
As is exemplified by these patents, scroll compressors conventionally include an outer housing having a scroll compressor contained therein. A scroll compressor includes first and second scroll compressor members. A first compressor member is typically arranged stationary and fixed in the outer housing. A second scroll compressor member is moveable relative to the first scroll compressor member in order to compress refrigerant between respective scroll ribs which rise above the respective bases and engage in one another. Conventionally the moveable scroll compressor member is driven about an orbital path about a central axis for the purpose of compressing refrigerant. An appropriate drive unit, typically an electric motor, is usually provided within the same housing to drive the movable scroll member.
In conventional two-part valve assemblies, the body may be welded to the shell before the valve internals (e.g., valve, spring, spring retainer, etc.) are installed. Introduction of welding heat could damage those internal components so they are typically installed later. Any space between the valve body and discharge tube provides an entry point for weld material, which can progress along the interface between the valve body and the discharge tube, and enter the valve cavity.
One possible solution to this is to tighten up diameter tolerances, for example an interference fit between valve body and discharge tube, such that the space for weld material is minimized or eliminated so that weld material is not able to enter the valve assembly. Tightening tolerances may be costly and time-consuming with respect to the manufacturing process. However, when roundness errors or warping from the heat of welding affects the components, any tight clearance or interference fit may be adversely affected such that the discharge check valve assembly is damaged or does not seal correctly. Another possible solution is to size the steps of the valve body and discharge tube such that the step in integrated into the valve body. This is also costly and adds time and complexity to the manufacturing process.
Embodiments of the invention provide a discharge check valve assembly that addresses the aforementioned problem. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.